Crazy
by MsMasTodd
Summary: If you ever (I hope you don't) have to make a decision that decides your immediate future, the first thing you'll think of is yourself. When you begin scoffing to yourself and saying, "That's selfish," think to yourself, "Possible life, death, or Hell. Those were my options right now.


I looked over the edge of the building, sizing up my options.

_Betray my psychopathic father by going with the man dressed as a giant bat that I've heard only bad things about, jump to my death, or go back to being mistreated by a psychopath._

My options were **not **looking good.

I bit my top lip as I looked over the edge again, compulsively; wishing that the distance to the ground would get shorter. I looked to my father who had Hench men lying all around him while he was being held up by thick cords that the construction workers left on the work site. I looked at the lone man with a bat costume on staring at me through the mask.

"Ana, Ana dear! Come to daddy!" My father laughed sadistically in his restraints, "Come free your father and we can both walk away _alive._"

For some reason, I really didn't believe my father, his version of alive, is most people's Hell.

"Ana," The man in the costume whispered, "Come with me. Authorities are arriving to take your father somewhere he'll be safe," My father grunted and mumbled something in the corner, "I have a safe place for you, trust me." He held out his hand and I looked quickly again at my options.

If you ever (I hope you don't) have to make a decision that decides your immediate future, the first thing you'll think of is yourself. When you begin scoffing to yourself and saying, "That's selfish," think to yourself, "Possible life, death, or Hell. Those were my options right now.

At this time, no one whispered to me, saying come to him or her, it was quiet except for my dad's squirming and grunting. I took a cautious step back.

_Maybe I can trick him! _I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm going to jump now!" I said in a crazy voice and took another cautious step back.

If you're wondering, who I am, who my father is, and what we're doing, well, I might as well tell you!

My name is Ana Clyde and my father is the Joker. In case you wondering, I have my sanity unlike my father. I lived a perfectly normal life until four years ago when I became a notorious criminal alongside my father. Since then, I've been robbing banks, kidnapping, and killing (more like hiding, hiding, and hiding). Before my criminal days, I lived with my adopted family. I remember how everything happened.

**Flash Back WoOoOoO**

_"Ana! Ana! Your father and I have a birthday gift for you!" My mother, Sue, came out with my father, Mike, smiling._

_It was my 21st birthday, I'd be graduating from college soon, and I was sitting out in the warm June sunshine in a lawn chair, reading._

_"Open it." My mother whispered and smiled, handing me the envelope. I grinned at them both happily, opening the envelope to reveal a set of shiny keys that said "BMW."_

_"Mom! Dad! You didn't!" I squealed excitedly. They nodded their heads, "Is it in the front yard?" I asked, jumping out of the chair I had been sitting in and raced to the front yard._

_As I ran, something felt different, it felt cooler, and the sun seemed to disappear. Suddenly, I heard gunshots, yelling, and a scream. I turned around and ran for the back yard. It looked like someone had exploded a can of red paint. Blood was everywhere, but the bodies were nowhere to be found. I hoped I had imagined it; maybe I had passed out from excitement. All the lawn furniture was knocked over, except one, single, blood-free, chair where a man was sitting._

_This wasn't a normal man. For one thing, he was wearing a purple tuxedo and his hair was bright green._

_"H-Hello?" I squeaked._

_"Hello Ana, I've come to take you home." He got up and faced me and I saw the long scares on his face. I knew at that moment I should have run, but I didn't take the chance._

**Back To Real Life**

I took one last step backwards, but instead of hitting floor, I hit air. I swung my arms out madly, trying to grip something that wasn't there. I let out a shriek of complete terror as I fell back into the night sky. I squeezed my eyes shut, getting ready for the body shattering collision that never came.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was sailing towards a building. I looked down and saw a black gloved hand wrapped around my waist. I looked upwards and saw another one clinging to a rope. I let out a small sigh of relief. It took only a few more seconds to realize I was sailing into a building on a thinning rope with some stranger that could drop me in a heartbeat. I began screaming and thrashing at him, which probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world.

"Stop fighting me!" He growled, "I'm going to drop you if you keep struggling like this!"

I began screaming loudly for help, though I have no idea why. We sailed toward the building opposite to us and Batman landed standing and holding me. I must of looked ridiculous to him with my badly died green hair with the dark brown showing through and my purple stained tuxedo dress and my face with a sheer look of terror and my squeaking.

"What now?" I squeaked.

"You need to stay here." He told me in his gruff voice, "I need to find Harvey Dent."

Harvey Dent I had heard of. He was a poor soul my father had collected when poor Harvey was a broken man. My father had tried to get him to like me, but Harvey loved a girl named Rachael, which was fine by me.

"What do you expect me to do? Wait here until someone dies! That person could very well be me!" I told him sharply.

"A car will pick you up. In side it will be Alfred."

"Who the hell is 'Alfred'?"

Batman gave me a half smile, "A butler, a friend. Whatever you want," and with that he jumped off the building and into darkness leaving me cursing after him.

I sat down against the wall and waited for this 'Alfred' to pick me up. Everything I'd been through these past weeks washed over me in a wave of fear and pity. So many deaths. So much blood. What worried me the most was what's next? Was death or life waiting for me wherever I'm going? What does this 'Batman' want from me? Sex? I'm not very good at that. Money? I don't know where it is. I couldn't think of anything, but a black car drove up and an aged man came out.

"Ms. Ana?" He asked me in a pleasant British accent.

"Alfred?" I asked in a less pleasant American accent.

"Master Wayne arranged a pleasant ride for you back to the house."

"Who the hell is 'Master Wayne' and where the hell is this 'house'?"

"Oh you are charming aren't you?" He smiled widely and opened the door. I took that queue to get in and shut up.

We started driving and I cleared my throat, "Where exactly are we going?" I asked, nicer this time.

"Wayne Manor. Also, I'm happy you've decided to be more pleasant."

I ignored his last comment and asked, "Who is Wayne and why am I going to his house."

"Well goodness, you aren't the sharpest tool in the box are you? Bruce Wayne is Batman!" I didn't exactly know what to say to that, so I kept quiet.

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it we were in front of a looming mansion.

"Here we are Miss." Alfred opened my door with a smile. I let myself let out a small gasp of amazement.

"Whoa." I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"This will be your temporary home for now. Mr. Wayne will hopefully be home by morning."

I was led to my guest room in which I quickly showered, found pajamas on my bed, and leaped into my bed preparing myself for whatever nightmare would greet me in the morning.


End file.
